The Final Clue
by Tari Palantir
Summary: A SaitouSano fic. Can they survive against a supernatural bent on revenge?ON HIATUS
1. My soul shall find yours

**THE FINAL CLUE**

**by Tari Palantir**

**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters except for the villain and extra personalities belong to me.

**WARNING:** This fanfic includes: Saitou x Sanosuke pairing; a vampire character; random silliness and unedited words.

**PART 1: My Soul Shall Find Yours**

Alkira was lonely.

He couldn't possibly deny it any longer. The very fact that he went back to Kyoto was enough proof of that. He thought he had lost his liking for this place, especially after that unforgettable night.

The fateful night that seemed to be forever etched in his memory.

_Stop it_, he told himself firmly. _There is no point in reminiscing. It will only consume you, enveloping you in pain until you can't breathe. Besides, it has already been a century. Just focus on what you are supposed to do.  
_

And that is to feed.

Shaking his head, he left the shadows and started walking amidst the crowd. Gray eyes scanned the town people like those of a predator looking for the perfect prey.

He spotted a drunken youth in a deserted alley, leaning against the wall as if about to pass out.

_Okay, maybe it wasn't the perfect prey. But it will do. For now. _

With incredible skill, he went after the youth. The drunken teen tried to fight back, but it was no use. He was the victim, and Alkira always made sure it stayed that way. Soon the body of the youth fell down, drained and tossed like mere trash.

Alkira wiped his mouth absent-mindedly, lost in a pool of thoughts. The warmth of his little snack seemed useless against the bitter cold growing inside him. _The cold only gets worse. _

Walking out of the alley, his attention shifted to the crowd out on this busy night. Some people couldn't resist having a little merriment. Shoppers, gamblers, and drinkers occupied almost every space in the street. Homeless children ran to and fro, oblivious of tomorrow. Laughter and hushed conversations filled the air.

He smirked. Yes, some things never change. Humans still go about, looking for something to ease the monotony of their lives. In search of warmth. Warmth that only a precious person could give.

_Just like me. In a way, we are quite the same_, he thought grimly, watching two men brawling outside a restaurant. _Selfish and mostly inhuman.  
_

_Nothing like Senko. Senko was different, he----_

His thoughts were cut short when he sensed a group of drunken men weaving in his direction. He tried to move out of the way, but it was too late. The force of their bodies hit him hard, leaving him sprawled on the ground. The men just grunted and went on their way, apparently too drunk to care.

So he lay there, unmindful of the pain, waiting for someone who'll notice and help him up. The seconds ticked by, and still no one came.

_I should have known. There's no warmth left in humanity.  
_

Not really hurt by the fall, he started to push himself up. That was when he heard someone approach and say, "Hey mister, are you okay?"

The voice sounded familiar. A strange wave of apprehension went through him, and he wasn't able to answer. He felt strong hands gently hold his arms, lifting him. Alkira looked up and finally saw the face of a young man.

_Senko?!_ his mind conjured numbly.

He didn't dare believe it, but it was Senko's very image standing before him. The same soulful brown eyes, now filled with sincere concern. The same spiky strands of chestnut hair poking stubbornly upward. The same voice. Alkira's mind reeled at the realization. _Is fate giving me a second chance?  
_

"Are you okay? You're all cold and pale," the youth said yet again, a sense of urgency in his tone.

Alkira recovered from his initial shock and finally answered, "Yes. I just fell. Thank you for your help." He removed himself from the youth's hold, feeling like a fool.

The young man smiled and nodded.

"You should always be careful. Some people don't care about everything around them when they're drunk."

And with a little wave, he started walking towards a gambling house across the street. As the youth walked, the wind blew the red bandanna tied around his head, highlighting the kanji stamped on the back of his white jacket.

EVIL, it read.

And Alkira, standing on the middle of the busy street, suddenly felt the warmth he had always longed for.

He smiled as he recalled Senko's last words. "_My soul shall find yours." _

* * *

Sanosuke Sagara whistled merrily to himself. It was almost midnight, and he was savoring his winnings as he walked home. 

His thoughts drifted to Mibu's Wolf as he neared his destination. Hajime Saitou's birthday is a few days away, and he had been working hard to come up with enough money to prepare something special. It hadn't been easy. He had to leave early every morning to haul rice sacks for a factory downtown. His secret endeavors made Saitou suspicious and grumpy (especially the first time he went to work), but Sano was smart enough to avoid being followed by taking a secret route. He felt guilty for being sneaky, but knew that the end result is definitely worth the effort.

_That bastard's gonna love me sooo much!_ he thought happily.

Their little home was dark and quiet. He figured that Hajime must be asleep already, having worked all day.

Silently, he slid the door open, and upon removing his shoes, closed the door. He was about to remove his white jacket when a voice spoke in the darkness, freezing him on the spot.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Sano turned to find Hajime sitting in the corner, his yellow eyes looking like those of his namesake's. He seemed to have been sitting there for quite some time.

"Geez.you startled me. I thought you were asleep", he said awkwardly, trying to avoid further questioning.

"You didn't answer my question."

_Nope, he clearly isn't letting me be of the hook that easily. Darn it!_

He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I was at the gambling house._" __There! The truth minus the fancy trimmings.  
_

Saitou's eyebrow rose"All day?"

"Of course not," he replied. "I hanged out with my friends."

Then to distract his lover, he added amusingly, "Why are you so concerned all of a sudden? Worried about me, Hajime?"

A grunt was his only answer. Heck, he wasn't expecting more than that anyway. He had grown accustomed to Saitou's taciturn nature to do that.

"Well OFFICER, " he stated defiantly, " if you're done with your INTERROGATION, I'd like to go to sleep now." And with that he flopped down angrily on their futon, covered himself with the blanket and closed his eyes.

Silence.

Fine. Make him think I'm mad. That'll keep him from messing my plans. And the worst part is, he isn't even gonna apologize. He's too stuck up to care about my feelings. Damn you Saitou! Why do I put up with you?

Moments later, he felt Saitou slid under the covers. The heat of his body enveloped him like a thick fog. He didn't budge, pretending to be asleep. Waiting for Saitou's apology, at the least.

No movement. No words spoken.

Sano felt lulled by the awkward silence and soon found himself falling into an exhausted slumber. He was too deep in sleep to feel Saitou draw him nearer, to hear him whisper in the darkness.

"I'm sorry roosterhead."

Nor did he feel the soft kiss on his slightly parted lips.

Midnight has passed, and yet Hajime Saitou was still awake. He lay on his side, his head propped up by his left arm staring at the sleeping Sano beside him.

___Hmn…snoring is more like it_, he thought amusingly, relishing the soft sounds his young lover made in sleep.

His gaze lingered on Sanosuke's face. It seemed only yesterday that they have become really close._Why, I almost killed him when we first met. Who would have thought that I would fall, er…like this ahou?   
_  
Gently, he brushed Sano's bangs aside, wondering what scheme this innocent-looking brawler had been doing this past week. He had been surprised at first, waking up and finding Sano already gone. He even tried to follow, but the brat was sneaky, a skill he had learned from growing up alone in the streets. Saitou guessed that Sano took a secret path to wherever he goes off to, as he couldn't track him down. He wished he could investigate it further, but he was too busy with police work to do so.

___I'll just wait. This kid couldn't keep his mouth shut long enough anyway. _

___  
_Sighing, he silently stood up to smoke outside. For some reason, he was feeling edgy. Maybe a few sticks will calm him down. He frowned, confused by this sudden attack of anxiety.

He had just slid the door behind him when a sensation prickled the hair at the back of his neck. The sensation of being watched by someone. Someone evil.

___What the--?  
_

Casually, Saitou roved his eyes across the growth of trees on their street, not wanting the stalker to realize that he had felt its presence. Nothing. He couldn't find anything.

Then the feeling vanished as quickly as it came.

_Shoot, I must be stressed out. I'm imagining things.____  
_

At least that's what he tried to tell himself as he went back inside and lay down beside Sano. But he couldn't help embracing his roosterhead a little tighter than usual, as if bracing for some unknown force that would take Sano away.

* * *

Sitting on a thick tree branch, Alkira was seething with rage. He couldn't believe what he just saw a while ago._ How could fate twist things so horribly?_

He had followed the Senko look-a-like on his way home. It had been a long wait, but time wasn't an issue for him. He wanted to know what the human's name was, where he lived, everything. He decided to watch his house until dawn, to make sure if Senko's reflection has a companion. As he had sat there, he had thought how amazing it was that fate was giving him another chance. Hope had surged in his still heart, making him smile truly for the first time in a century.

But that hope and smile was soon dashed into bits as he saw another man emerge from the house. No, not just a man. That man in particular.

Akira.

He didn't expect it to happen. He didn't think that he'd see his brother again. He though he had finished him off back then.

_Unless, he's back. Like Senko._

He watched as Akira searched the trees, apparently sensing his presence. Being a creature of darkness, he easily blended in the shadows. He saw the man shake his head before going back inside, convinced that there wasn't anyone around.

Then all was quiet except for the fury rumbling in Alkira's mind.

"Akira, I'll finish this off once and for all. Senko is mine, and I'll make sure of that", he whispered menacingly in the night air.


	2. Subtle Hints of Danger

**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters except for the villain and extra personalities belongs to me.

**WARNING:** This fanfic includes: Saitou x Sanosuke pairing;a vampire character; random sillyness and unedited words.

**PART 2: Subtle Hints of Danger**

_Wild hysterical laughter followed him as he ran for his life in the black of night. He could hear the monster's breath, feel its presence loom closer and closer. He felt his way through a dim alley, hoping to lose his attacker and finally be safe. The pale moonlight was of no help against the darkness enveloping him. Blindly, he went on the narrow lane, his breath coming in short gasps, fear coursing through every fiber in his body._

_Suddenly, he slammed against something hard and solid. A wall. He cursed silently, trying to find another opening. But there was none._

_He had no choice, no hope, and he knew that his pursuer felt that too. For whoever it was, laughed and slowly approached him, as if savoring his victory._

_"Thanks for making me work up my appetite. Your death won't be meaningless, so don't despair."_

_Then all he felt was strong arms gripping his neck and a sharp prickle at his twitching neck. All he heard was the wet, suckling noise and his own muted moans. All he knew was that he had entered a dead end, for both the alley and his poor, short life.  
_

* * *

"What kind of monster would do this?" 

Saitou barely heard the revolted question of the younger officer behind him, as his mind was echoing the same question.

He stared at the body sprawled awkwardly before him. The victim was young and was practically unmarked except for the two punctures in his neck. His face was frozen in a look of utmost fear and horror.

Saitou's eyes narrowed as he noticed that there wasn't any drop of blood near or on the victim's body. The alley was devoid of any signs of struggle.

There could only be one being to do this, and it sure is not human.

A vampire.

He almost laughed at his silly deduction. Here he was, stressed out and on a case, and all his foggy brain could come up with was a fictitious bloodsucker? Saitou was starting to think he'd gone mad.

Sighing, he commanded his subordinates to bag the body up and inform the necessary people of what happened. Then he started walking back to his office, his head full of unanswered questions, barely recognizing the red bandanna tied around the victim's leg.

_Darn. Another case. And here I was, hoping for a little break._

He opened his office door, and slowly sunk to his chair. Subconsciously, he drew out a cigarette and started smoking. After three sticks and zero angles for the case, he stopped, crushing the remains of his cig in a nearby ashtray.

Maybe he was working too hard. He could easily transfer this case to someone else. Then he could have all the time to watch his roosterhead's endeavors a little more closely. He stroked his chin thoughtfully, his eyes drifting to the calendar on his wall as he thought of the possibilities.

But his mind rejected the idea of taking a break as he saw that it was only a week away from his birthday. Not that it mattered a lot to him, but he was sure Sano would expect some sort of celebration. The kid was into parties and having fun when it suits the occasion. This case would give him extra pay, and that would be really helpful if he wanted that day special, for Sano at least.

_Hmp. As if Sano would remember it anyway. He's too busy with his life to look at the stupid calendar. _

He stopped his pondering as he noticed a piece of paper stuck in the hinges of his window. Frowning, he stood up and snatched it free and stared at it for a few moments. It was antique-looking, made of brownish parchment, and it seemed to emanate bad news. It was simply addressed to him, labeled OFFICER FUJITA in crimson ink.

Saitou's eyes narrowed as he read the message written in what seemed like blood.

_This is more than just a case_

_Ignore and more will take place_

_For what you took must be returned_

_To the place where love and hatred once burned_

_Recall my name and know thy curse_

_Let this mind game have its course_

_To lead you in this serious game_

_Start with the body down the lane_

_----A._

"What the hell?" he said loudly.

* * *

The darkness crept silently around Sano as he trudged home. He walked slowly; tired by the work he had been doing all day. Hauling rice sacks can't be too good for one's back, and he was feeling the full effect of it now. His shoulders were sore, and he was looking for a long rest in their futon. The thought of a nice, soft bed almost made him run, but his aching legs protested against it.

_Saitou should give me good back rub for all my troubles.  
_  
"Long day?"

Sano turned around and saw a man leaning against a cherry tree. Hidden in the shadows, as if waiting just for him.

"Says who?" he countered, his senses in full alert.

The man stepped out of the tree's faint shade and smiled at him. "Remember me? The guy from yesterday?"

He nodded, calming down a bit. "At the gambling house. What do you want?" he asked again and mentally berated himself for being so rude.

The stranger shrugged and walked casually towards him. Sano couldn't help but stare at the sleek grace of the strange man.

"I just wanted to thank you again. I was really embarrassed about yesterday, and I wanted to apologize if I acted ungrateful," the man replied. "I am Alkira, by the way." A pale hand extended to shake his hand.

He smiled and shook Alkira's hand, tensing as he felt how cold the hand was. "It was nothing, really," he said anyway. "There's no need to apologize."

He felt odd, as if he had done this before. But that seems impossible, as he looked at Alkira closely. _Surely I would remember a face like that_, he thought as he noted the long dark hair, the sleet gray eyes and the mysterious smile (who was now saying something). _Nope. I don't think I've met anyone like him. But why does he seem so familiar? _

"...I can understand your reluctance, as I am a total stranger." Alkira was saying, and Sano realized that he had totally spaced out on the guy.

"I'm sorry. What?" he stammered, ashamed of being distracted.

The man smiled, seeming to notice his embarrassment. "I asked you your name, but you seem a bit secretive so I thought----"

He laughed sheepishly. "Oh! That was what you were saying. I totally spaced out. I'm Sanosuke, but most folks here call me Sano."

Then he noticed how dark it was, and knew that he was late to cook dinner for him and Saitou. So he added, rather hastily," I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I've got to cook dinner and---"

Alkira nodded in understanding, amusement sparkling in his eyes. "Go ahead. It's alright."

"Okay, nice meeting you", Sano said as he tried to run as fast as his stiff legs could carry him.

Left alone in the darkness, Alkira just smiled. The trap was set, and the players were all in position.

"Let the games begin."


	3. In Dreams We Remember

**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters except for the villain and extra personalities belongs to me.

**WARNING:** This fanfic includes: Saitou x Sanosuke pairing;a vampire character; random silliness and unedited words.

**PART 3: In Dreams We Remember**

"Aren't you hungry, Hajime?" Saitou looked up and stared at the chestnut-brown orbs of his roosterhead, which were gazing at him, half-concerned and half-annoyed.

"Not really," he answered a while later. True, he had been swirling his soba in the bowl for at least five minutes, but he didn't think that Sano would notice. At least not with him wolfing down his dinner as if it was the last time he'll ever eat.

Sano frowned, looking hurt. "I don't get it. You keep on saying that I never work for anything, and when I do, you don't even have the decency to work up an appetite? Jeez, man!"

He chuckled at that last remark, earning himself another annoyed look from Sano. The kid was such a charming brat, and he was momentarily distracted from his thoughts. His thoughts on the mysterious letter sender and the disturbing message sent to him earlier today.

"You WORKED for this food?" he said teasingly, letting himself be entertained for a while. "Since when did gambling ever became a form of work?"

"Hey!" Sano protested. "Gambling's not trash, man. It takes luck and skill."

He briefly noted a flash of hesitation in his roosterhead's eyes, but he it was already gone before he could interpret it.

"Luck and skill, as I'm sure you possess?" he smugly countered.

The kid raised his chopsticks in the air, sparks of victory emanating from within. "Hah! Damn right!" Then he went back to gorging down his food, scowling when his bowl was soon empty and his stomach gave a resounding growl.

"Here," he said casually, pushing the still full bowl to his roosterhead. Sano just nodded in appreciation and resumed eating. For a while, he was transfixed at how carefree the young man was at the moment, completely engrossed at his dinner and not worrying about mysterious deaths and sick poets on the loose.

Damn.

In all the years he'd been in the force, he'd never encountered a more queer case. Sure, he'd had cases that were directly linked to him, but all those past crimes were committed by people he knew or actually met.People who, no matter how pathetic or twisted, have a specific reason for doing such acts.

Unlike the anonymous killer now.

He didn't want to admit it, but the truth is, he had no leads in the murder. He can't deny the fact that the killer has the upper hand. So far. With the lack of information, Saitou doesn't have any idea what might happen next.

But he can say this: it cannot be anything good.

".and he was kinda weird, you know? But otherwise still friendly." Sano was babbling on, seemingly oblivious that he was only half-listening.

He knew that the kid deserves his full attention right now, but he just can't seem to focus properly on anything except this case. Shit, he can't even think of his approaching birthday at the moment.

_Damn. The autopsy results should give me answers tomorrow, or else_.

And he was kinda weird, you know? But otherwise still friendly," Sano said testily, frowning when Saitou didn't even look at him. He had been like that for the past minute. Didn't Saitou think he would notice that he was only talking to himself?

Maybe the man was preoccupied with something, something so big that it took all of his concentration and even cost him his appetite. Yeah, it could be, with him being a police officer.

Or maybe, he wasn't just plain interested in what he had been saying. He had been telling him of the weird but stunning guy he met today. The man with the weird name. Alkira .

Not that it mattered. He just wanted to see how the ever-apathetic Wolf of Mibu would react on him meeting another man, much more a stranger. He wanted to see annoyance, or sparks of jealousy in those narrow, golden eyes. He wanted to see Hajime squirm or just smirk in his customary aloofness. Damn, he just wanted some form of EMOTION.

Yet, as he finished his dinner, including Saitou's, he couldn't even get the cop's attention long enough for him to accomplish any of his targets.

_Meet Sanosuke Sagara, the king of idle conversations_.

"So, is it okay if I sleep with him?" he asked naughtily, wanting to give Saitou one last chance to make up for his lack of attention. "I mean, with this guy?"

He was surprised and was further incensed at the cop's reply.

"Go ahead. I'll be outside."

Then the man stood up and without another word, stepped out of the apartment, sliding the door behind him as he went.

If Sano was serious he would have stepped out too and have a good lay with that Alkira guy, just for the heck of it. He would have loved to see Saitou look confused and furious upon finding out where he went.

But he wasn't. Jeez, was Hajime deaf? It seems all he heard was the word "sleep" and nothing more. Because if he actually heard what Sano had been saying, the kid reckons he'd been choked hard already by the possessive bastard.

Huffing in fury, he cleared out the table and unrolled the futon. He kicked of his shoes, not caring where it landed, before flopping down their bed and mentally cussing himself for being such a baby.

_So this is what I get for scurrying home and shelling out a few coins for dinner. A kick in the butt. _

Shit, if that bastard's attitude doesn't improve one notch, he's gonna use his savings for something else. A night of gambling and gargling sake wouldn't be too bad compared to this!

But as he looked at the little paper calendar on the wall, all his fury ebbed away. Drained, perhaps, by a powerful surge of love for the man standing outside. He hadn't told Saitou about this of course, as he himself couldn't fathom the depth of this feeling.

_I guess I just love Hajime, and that's that_.

If only the feeling was mutual.

Ah, but the word "love" seems invisible in the vocabulary of a man like Hajime Saitou.

Sighing, he stretched out on the roll and drew up the blankets to his chin, hoping that the ache in his heart could be soothed by sleep. As he began to drift off into the dark recesses of his mind, he had a vague image of smoke gray eyes looming closer and closer at him.

But before he could even begin to discern this, he fell asleep.

* * *

_Darkness enveloped Sano as he walked across an unknown terrain. Deep, melancholic voices whispered at his ear, the unintelligible words making the hairs on his neck stand on its end. Still he walked on, for reasons he didn't know. The place looks familiar, as if he had walked the same darkened path before._

_Suddenly, the place was illuminated. And as the land he was walking on was bathed in light, he saw, to his horror--- dead bodies piled around him. Pale, mangled bodies lying haphazardly, faces etched in fear, glassy eyes staring at him in a mute plea for help. He yelped, and almost fell in shock. He wanted to escape, to break free from these horrible visions, but his legs felt as if they were rooted on the spot._

_A voice whispered again, and he turned in the direction of the soft sound. There wasn't anyone alive in sight, except for a large cherry tree in the distance. Someone seems to be standing underneath it, beckoning him to move forward, promising enlightenment. And so he did, though his legs felt heavy and his heart hammered in his chest in rising fear and anticipation._

_Underneath the blooming tree stood a young man, who smiled hauntingly as he stood before him, clad in traditional clothing of people years ago. The youth's hazel brown eyes looked deeply at him, and Sano noticed that they had the same spiky hair, though the other one's tresses were a little longer. They stood like this for a few moments, as if transfixed by the sight of each other, amidst the swirling cherry blossoms that fluttered their identical red bandannas bound in their heads._

_"Who are you?" Sano said, but the words were drowned out by the wind, and he wasn't sure if the other heard him._

_The identical man just smiled again, before raising his left hand and placing it on his chest, right above his heart. Amazingly, Sano mirrored the action, unaware of what might occur next. Soon their right hands both covered their left._

_Then the youth said, in a voice that seemed to echo in his mind:_

_"**Change history.**"_

_Then the mysterious young man removed his hands from his chest and revealed a bleeding wound, its stain growing rapidly, soaking his garment. Instinctively, Sano did the same, and gasped as he saw his own chest sporting a similar wound._

_Then he felt pain, indescribable pain, as he saw the crimson liquid flowing profusely from within him._

_His scream sounded hollow to his ears as the darkness enveloped him again._

* * *

Saitou drew another breath from his cigarette, his mind exploring all the possible angles of the case. He almost let out a sigh of relief when the kid finally mentioned "sleep", but was quick enough to repress it. That would have sent his already annoyed roosterhead to mindless wrath.

He let out a puff, his ears straining to hear any sound from his lover, who was probably knocked out in dreamland. _Poor kid. He was ever so excited when he presented the food he bought for me_.

He didn't say it, but he really appreciated Sano's effort in cheering him up. But this damn case just took all his concentration tonight. He longed to tell the kid that he was sorry, but his stubborn pride wouldn't allow it as usual. It was stupid, he knew, but he couldn't just go against his nature.

He moved his hand to flick off some ashes from his stick.

That was when he heard the scream.

"Shit," he muttered, tossing his cigarette completely as he dashed immediately inside.

He saw Sano, tossing and turning restlessly in the futon, his left hand clutching his chest tightly, and his mouth open in sheer terror. His hoarse screams reverberated in the apartment, making Saitou scared beyond his wits.

_He must be having a nightmare_.

He cradled Sano's perspiring head into his arms, hushing the screaming mouth with his hand. Sano didn't seem to be aware of this, for he continued to trash violently, as if in great pain.

"Sano! Sano!" he said urgently, "Wake up! It's only a dream!"

This he said a few more times, coupled with rough shakes, before Sano's eyelids fluttered open. The kid's eyes roamed immediately to him, and he stroked his forehead gently before saying, "I've got you now."

The young man gulped, then snuggled closely to Saitou. He waited for the kid to say something, but no word came.

"What did you dream about?"

Sano stiffened by his side, his sweat-soaked body trembling slightly. "Nothing, 'Jime," came the mumbled reply.

"Hn. You okay?" he inquired further.

He felt a brief nod as his reply.

Soon, he felt his roosterhead relax again in his arms, his soft breathing even and regular. Still he held him, wanting to let the sleeping kid know that he's safe now.

_You're safe now, Sano_.

So why did he still feel like someone's watching their every move?

In the night, a man with piercing gray eyes blended once more in the darkness of the trees, a mysterious smile on his lips. _Soon._

Then he turned at the dead man lying on the hard ground, grinning in satisfaction at the sight of the thick wooden stake brutally driven into corpse' chest, marring the snow-white robes with splotches of scarlet fluid.

"You're second mark, Akira," he whispered. "You better find me soon, or it will be too late."

He placed a piece of parchment in the dead man's hand before leaving, his thoughts on his beloved Senko.


	4. Echoes of Our Past

**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters except for the villain and extra personalities belongs to me.

**WARNING:** This fanfic includes: Saitou x Sanosuke pairing;a vampire character; random silliness and unedited words.

**PART 4: Echoes of Our Past**

Saitou was awakened by the insistent cramp in his left arm, which was placed awkwardly beneath something lean and heavy. Groaning, he opened his eyes. That something turned out to be someone, in the form of Sanosuke Sagara. The kid was nestled on his chest, his spiky hair mere centimeters away from Saitou's chin.

He thought he had grown accustomed to this, as this seemed to be his roosterhead's favorite sleeping position. Apparently, he wasn't, and neither was his arm.

Gently, he tried to move himself, removing his numb arm as slowly as he could muster. But Sano grumbled sleepily and buried his face deeper on Saitou's neck, the kid's nose touching his collarbone. Soon the snuggling stopped, and he was momentarily left powerless against the warm sensations the unconscious movements evoked.

He stroked his roosterhead's spiky tresses lightly, smiling at the thought of Sano finding solace in his arms, like a little bird seeking shelter under a thick tree in the midst of a raging storm. He remembered last night's incident, understanding Sano's need for comfort, wondering what sort of trick the kid's mind had played. The image of his roosterhead thrashing in pain and shaking in fright made him tighten his hold on Sano's sleeping form. He doesn't want to see the kid in that way again.

Sano shifted in slumber, murmuring something unintelligible, indicating semi-consciousness. He felt another stab of pain in his trapped arm. As much as he wanted to keep holding the kid, his arm couldn't stand the torture any longer.

And without further ado, he yanked the numb arm with a force that didn't only wake up Sano, but tumbled the young man away from their futon as well. The kid scowled at him with sleepy eyes that vowed vengeance for the uncalled act.

"You'll pay for that," the kid warned with a snarl, before pouncing on his still sprawled form.

He, being a more experienced fighter, easily deflected the attack and expertly pinned the half-awake teenager beneath him, his golden gaze brimming with amusement. Sano struggled with all his might, but soon acknowledged defeat and just stared back at Saitou, brown orbs reflecting equal amusement at what just happened.

Then, before he could stop himself, he leaned his head down and nibbled at Sano's soft, sweet mouth. The kid eagerly returned the caress, and they spent some moments locked in a heated kiss that could probably wake up the dead itself.

"You know," he said between kisses, "if you wanted this, you can just say the word. You didn't need to have a nightmare to get my attention."

"Hmn…," Sano murmured, stroking his cheek lightly, "did I scare you, old man?"

The image of a nightmare-stricken Sano flashed briefly yet vividly again in his mind, making him break off from the kiss, and stare intently at his roosterhead.

"Just what exactly did you dream about that scared you so much?" he asked casually, though he really wanted to know what Sano had kept from him last night.

It took a while before the kid could reply, as if the dream was too harsh to remember again. "Nothing really…I just dreamed that I was dying."

Saitou said nothing, sensing the other's need for silent acceptance.

"I was dying with this boy who looked exactly like me…only he was kinda ancient in style," Sano continued. "I guess it scared the shit out of me, you know? I mean, I've never died in my dreams before."

The young man closed his eyes, as if trying with all his might to erase the last vestiges of the dream. He felt the little shudders the kid's body made, and he tightened his hold. Assuring his roosterhead without words that he will never let that dream happen in reality.

Then he chuckled softly, easing the tension out of the moment, although his eyes still held the same anxious look. "Ahou," he said simply.

The kid's eyes swiftly re-opened at that remark. "What did you just say?"

The change in Sano was so amusing; he had to fight down the laughter crawling up his throat. A while ago, he was a scared, vulnerable kid, the next he was back in his stubborn, gangster mode. It was inappropriate, he knew, but he had to say something to completely put the blasted dream behind them. Now, as he watched his roosterhead frightened brown eyes shift to a mean, incredulous gleam, he knew he had done the right thing.

"Ahou," he repeated. "That's what you get for eating too much soba."

"Why you prick!"

Saitou's laughter finally escaped his lips, echoing inside their house.

* * *

After making sure that Saitou was gone, Sano did what he wanted to do the moment he woke up (besides kissing Hajime of course) ----- proceed with his plans. 

Quickly, he moved to the corner of the room where the bedcovers were kept, extracting a small tin can under the folds of a wool blanket. With great pride, he poured the contents on the floor.

"Yes!" he exclaimed triumphantly after counting all the coins. "A few coins more, and I'm all set."

He smiled happily, already picturing he look of amazement on Saitou's face when the man's birthday comes. Hajime would never expect his plans, he was sure of it. The mantis man probably thought he had completely forgotten it, which will make his surprise all the funnier.

He shook himself from his premonitions and gathered the money back in the can, hiding it again beneath the thick blanket. He couldn't risk carrying his saved money around, afraid he might get mugged or lose it ion gambling. Or worse, it might get wiped by his pending tab at the Akebeko.

_No, the money would be safer here. Even the snooping cop won't suspect a thing. _

"Well, well," he said to himself. "What must I do today?"

He chewed his bottom lip as he thought of what he had accomplished so far. He'd already arranged the fabulous dinner they would share on the big night. He'd collaborated with Chou, Hajime's broomheaded assistant, to make sure that Saitou would be free on the evening of his birthday. He even had the table setting already planned to achieve the desired effect.

So what had he forgotten to do?

The answer came to him a few seconds later. Smacking his forehead lightly, he stood up put on his jacket and headed for the door. Then he put on his black shoes and went outside, all set out to finish what he must do.

After all, he only had three days left.

* * *

_The hunger was becoming unbearable._

_It clawed at him, begging for release, refusing to let him be. Clamoring for attention…and blood._

_Still, he kept on walking, distracting himself from the screaming in his veins. He had to get away. Away from that town that loathed him. The town whose people burn in hatred at the mere mention of his name._

_He could still hear their furious shouts as they surrounded his abode, all bent on driving him away. He was a monster, they said, so he should be killed. Slaughtered like he did those poor townsfolk he'd mercilessly slain for survival. He could still see their faces contorted in anger, blazing torches and wooden beams gripped firmly in their hands. _

_He knew then, that his existence will forever be cursed with these situations. He also knew, despite his supernatural strength, that he didn't stand a chance._

_And so he had escaped, three days ago, through the forest, scrambling for safety amidst the foliage of trees surrounding him. He had no idea where he was, but he could see the faint outline of a small town not far ahead. _

_He sighed in relief, assuring himself that it he could feed soon, and rid his body of all its pain and torment. All he had to do was to keep on walking and he could grab the first wandering human that crosses his path._

_But in his haste and pensiveness, he didn't see the protruding rock on the dusty road, and found himself sprawled facedown on the hard earth. Exhaustion swept over him, and he wasn't able to move even a muscle to support himself. His body just refused to cooperate anymore, no matter how hard he tried._

_Maybe he was destined to die here, alone and friendless. Perhaps he wasn't meant to taste the warmth of the town's people just a few more steps away. Sighing in surrender, he closed his eyes. If it was his end, he would accept it wholeheartedly. _

So ends the famous vampire Alkira_, he thought tiredly, anticipating his death with each passing second. Whoever would have predicted that a fierce killer like him would be snuffed out in starvation?_

_He could hear a distant pounding echoing in his mind. He paid no attention to it, resolute in facing his death head-on without regret._

_Suddenly, he heard someone say, as if from a great distance, "Sir, are you alright?"_

_Strong hand gently lifted him, propping him up rather awkwardly. Strong, warm hands._

_Dazed, he saw the face of a young man of about seventeen years, looking at him worriedly. Beautiful brown orbs peered at him in concern, framed by a thick mane of spiky hair that reflected its hue._

"_Sir?" the boy asked again. "Are you ill? You're all cold and pale."_

_He shook his head slightly, still mesmerized by the sight, hunger temporarily forgotten._

"_No, I'm fine. I just tripped," he replied softly. "Thank you for your concern." Inwardly he thought, _Who is this human?

_The boy didn't seem to be convinced, but he let go of Alkira anyway. Bowing politely, he said, "You are most welcome."_

"_The inn is at the heart of town, where I believe you're destination lies. Pleasant evening, sir."_

_But he was barely listening at the young man's words. Instead, his eyes were fixated on the smooth neck a few inches from his reach. He could hear the boy's calm, steady heartbeat, and that alone awakened his hunger and almost made his fangs retract in anticipation of young, fresh blood._

_It has been so long…he was so hungry…_

_Dizzying waves of hunger emanated from within him, and he clenched his hands, keeping his instincts at bay. Willing his body to overcome the rush of pain, if only for a moment longer._

_Why he was controlling himself, he could not fathom, but his senses told him to do it. There was something quite different in the human standing in front of him. The boy was attractive for his age, he would admit, but it was nothing new. He had toyed and slain hundreds of beautiful people before, as he had a thing for beauty. He couldn't understand why this boy seems special somehow._

"_How did you know where I was heading?" he blurted out, keen on knowing the strange youth. "Can you read minds, boy?"_

_He was rewarded with a chuckle, soft and musical. It filled him with an aura of life's innocence. He smiled in ironically. Didn't the boy realize that he was conversing with a creature of death? _What a naïve and trusting soul!

"_No sir, it was just that you seemed new in town. I don't recall ever seeing you before. Forgive my generalization."_

_The youth seemed to take note of the late hour and mumbled apologetically that he had to go. He was gone before the vampire could even reply._

_Standing there in the middle of the deserted road, Alkira felt strangely home._

* * *

"Is it lunchtime already?" Chou whined from his desk, one hand massaging his abdomen. His other hand was twiddling absent-mindedly at the page corners of his thick paperwork.

Saitou let out another puff of cigarette smoke before replying, "Almost."

Chou growled in frustration at his boss' non-committed answer before burying his face somewhere between the piles of paper scattered on his table. Then he started whistling out an old tune, apparently content in dawdling in his work until after lunch time.

Saitou ignored him, still poring over the coroner's report her had before him and the alarming information it held. The youth they have discovered dumped in an alley just the other night was definitely, without a doubt, killed in one of the most horrific ways there is in the world. He was drained of blood to the core.

And by whom, he clearly intends to find out.

"Hey boss," his assistant suddenly asked, breaking off from his annoying whistling. "How's that murder coming?"

"Worse than I thought." Saitou doesn't intend to involve Chou in this "personal" case. He had enough distractions already.

"That's too bad. You know what I think?"

"Unless I recently developed the gift of reading minds, no," he replied sarcastically, knowing how Chou could skip around the bushes. "Would you like to get to the point and stop wasting my time?"

Chou ignored the sarcasm but took his advice. "I think a vampire did it."

Saitou stared at him blankly.

"No, I'm serious," his assistant said with conviction. "It's the only logical answer."

"Vampires don't exist," Saitou said simply, clearly rejecting the other's belief. Then, as if to prove his point, Saitou went on about his work, as if nothing had just transpired between the two officers.

His assistant could only shake his head. "Oh well, I tried. I mean, with all the talk about the legend and all ---"

"What legend?" Saitou interrupted, eyebrows rising inquisitively.

Chou was genuinely surprised at this sudden interest but continued on. "You know, the Legend of Alkira. It's written accounts have been selling like hotcakes ever since some wacko started spreading that it was him who murdered that guy in the alley."

"You mean this Alkira murdered the dumped kid?" he asked incredulously, but wanting to hear more, he continued his query. "And I suppose that this Alkira is a vampire?"

His broomheaded assistant nodded in satisfaction. "Yup, which leads me back to my theory."

"A theory that originated from, as you said so yourself, 'a wacko' and believed by the gullible half of our population?" he smartly countered, still unconvinced.

"Ah, but you haven't heard the entire story. The legend says that this guy's sole purpose is –"

But just what the vampire's agenda was supposed to be, Saitou didn't get to find out because of the sudden entrance of at least ten impeccably-dressed monks inside the station. Chou suddenly straightened himself and hastily arranged his cluttered desk, not wanting to appear indolent.

"Yes?" Saitou asked the group, beckoning them to enter his office. He knew that the officers tasked to occupy the front desk hadn't come back yet from their break.

The apparent leader of the group nodded and spoke up. " We are here to file a missing person report."

Saitou nodded in acceptance and immediately produced the necessary forms for the monks to fill up. "Just who are you looking for?" he asked.

"Our Grand Master," the monk leader replied worriedly, while filling up the forms. "He took his usual walk in the woods last night and never returned. We are extremely worried of his safety, especially with the last murder in town."

Saitou nodded in silent empathy, just to appease the anxious monk. "We'll search a team to investigate immediately. We'll contact you the moment we have information about his whereabouts."

The monks bowed solemnly in gratitude after giving back the papers, then slowly filed out of the police station.

He continued on with his previous activity, smirking inwardly at the strangled look that Chou's face now wore. His assistant hasn't spoken a word during the whole monk conversation.

"You know what to do," he said simply, relishing the sarcasm in his tongue.

Chou groaned and buried his face again in his desk. "Another case for me to handle," he replied, echoing his boss' tone. "Just what I need."

And his stomach growled again, louder and fiercer.


	5. Of Love and Kin

**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters except for the villain and extra personalities belongs to me.

**WARNING:** This fanfic includes: Saitou x Sanosuke pairing;a vampire character; random silliness and unedited words.PART 5: Of Love and Kin

Sano wasn't as happy as he was this morning by the time noon came. In fact, he wasn't surprised when an old man remarked that he was "raving mad" or when people he passed by avoided him as if he's "furious as hell". He didn't mind them at all.

Because that is exactly what he is, at this very moment.

"And who wouldn't be," he muttered harshly to himself. "Who in this whole city wouldn't be fuckin' mad?"

He recalled how he wore that goofy smile of his on the way to work today. How he had planned to work one last time, and finally settle his plans for Saitou's surprise birthday party. How he, a self-confessed freeloader, had finally felt proud of all he'd done so far for the man of his life.

And how he, wearing that silly grin, had gawked in outrage as he read the wooden sign hung in front of the rice factory. A wooden sign with one anger-inducing, roosterhead-killing word.

_CLOSED._

And as the hot rays of the sun touched his contorted forehead, Sano couldn't help but clench his fists, itching to hit something, anything, just to release all his wrath and disappointment.

For even an "ahou" like him knows that the money he had saved isn't enough to make his plan work. No more work means no more money. And no more money means no more party for his psycho cop.

* * *

Inside his dark and covered lair, the vampire Alkira continued to dream.

_The drained rat fell into the ground with a dull thud. Wiping his mouth absent-mindedly, he continued to watch the strange boy he had met earlier from behind a clump of trees._

_The pale lunar light highlighted the beautiful profile of the youth as he walked towards a forest clearing. Even from a distance, he could see the boy's brown orbs searching his surroundings. As if waiting for something…or someone._

_The answer came in the form of a tall, slender man with dark hair appearing in the clearing. Alkira's eyesight was sharp enough to note the peculiar golden eyes of the new stranger._

_Those eyes. He had seen those eyes before._

"_You're late," the man said, breaking the night silence and causing the young man to stiffen in surprise._

_Recovering quickly, the youth replied, "Hmn, how grumpy. Did you miss me already?"_

_The man simply ignored the question by lighting a cigarette with the grace of someone who had done it all his life. The vampire in the shadows caught a whiff of the nicotine-tinted air and frowned. The man's action was vaguely familiar, and he was confused at the new onslaught of frustration._

_He was genuinely surprised when the boy muttered an oath and tried to slap the lit cigarette away from the man's lips. Somehow he couldn't picture the formal and polite boy earlier to the youth standing there in the clearing._

"_Senko," the tall man warned. "I thought you wouldn't say foul things with that mouth of yours today."_

Senko_. The name flowed smoothly on his tongue, and Alkhyra savored its soft sound on his lips._

_The boy named Senko snorted, crossing his arms defensively. "It's past midnight, so the deal's over. I can say whatever I want."_

_As if to prove his point he added, "Asshole."_

"_Hn. Perhaps you'll be wiser the next time and not say stupid things in the future." _

"_I was drunk!" Senko retorted. "Nobody should take my words seriously when I'm stone drunk!"_

Such spirit._ He marveled at the warm hearted boy._

_The man chuckled, his golden eyes flashing momentarily in amusement. "Ah, don't be such a baby. A few hours of proper language didn't kill you, did it?" _

_For a while, Alkira thought the kid will make another comeback, but he was surprised to hear Senko mutter softly, "Actually, it did me pretty good. I even helped a guy in town tonight."_

_He had to smile at those words. So the kid remembered him. The thought brought a wave of pleasure in his body._

"_Really." The still nameless man replied sarcastically._

"_Really," Senko affirmed. Sighing, he added, "Listen, can we go home already? I'm tired from holding back all those bad words."_

_His eyebrows drew together at the mention of home. _Does it mean that they are living together?

_He awaited the golden-eyed man's reply, but he simply nodded and walked away, prompting Senko to follow. Left without much choice, and his interest more piqued than ever, he started to do the same._

_He heard the duo's footsteps as they walked. He heard Senko happily whistling as he followed the dark haired man. _

_He also heard Senko's shout. "Hey Akira, wait up, will you?"_

_Those words, though casually spoken, seemed like a threat. Alkira froze as his precious find repeated the name of his younger brother, its sound echoing in the forest air._

* * *

The cigarette glowed red as Saitou threw the used matchstick away. He leaned back on his chair, silently pondering his new case amidst the thin mist around him. Half-lidded golden eyes gazed scornfully at the files spread on top of his desk, all containing reports of drained bodies dumped in alleys. 

He scowled, as he had done all morning. Three more bodies had been found. All, like the first victim, were drained almost to the bone and left dead by the gutter. Similarly, no signs of struggle were evident, only a tied red cloth served as a mark that it was done by the same person. Or persons, as Saitou himself wasn't sure if the it was an individual or group killing spree. What he can be sure of, based from the photographs of the poor victims, was that they didn't die in the most comfortable way. The horrified expressions forever etched on their faces were enough proof of that.

Saitou nodded vaguely as a subordinate informed him that so far, no other corpses have been found. So far, the force has been able to keep the situation under control. Most people weren't really bothered or threatened by the number of deaths on the streets in one night. They figured that it was just a renegade, a mercenary taking the law in his own hands.

But he knew better. For one, the town people didn't know yet of the disappearance of the grand master monk. Chou, after grumbling about skipping lunch, went out immediately to locate the missing man. Saitou knew there was a link between the monk's sudden vanishing and the street deaths. He just had to find that out.

Because he knew that these weren't random deaths. By instinct, he can tell that these were well-planned murders designed to taunt him.

Make him feel responsible…

_Blasted letter._

… and worried. Not because he was the intended target, but due to an entirely different reason.

All the four street victims were his roosterhead's age. All, like his ahou, were gamblers and heavy drinkers of sake. Lastly, all were considered, during their lifetime, as "pretty" by most people.

Just like his roosterhead.

_Sanosuke,_ he thought suddenly, a lurch of panic twisting his gut.

Without a word, Officer Fujita left his office; his still glowing cigarette perched on his ashtray.

* * *

"The Legend of Alkira! Grab a copy now!"

"I want some of those fishes."

"Hey, get away if you aren't buying anything!"

Sano continued to walk, ignoring the noise around him. He still couldn't believe that the factory, his only legal source of income, was closed. _I only needed three more days!_ he thought grumpily, gritting his teeth in frustration.

It really sucks that all his efforts will not push through as planned. And Sano _rarely _planned anything in his life.

A flash of silver caught his eye, and he turned to see an array of fine jewelry displayed under the sun. Curious, he went closer and inspected some of the pieces.

"Like anything kid?" said the merchant, grinning crookedly. "I bet my ass your girl would love it."

He snorted in mirth. _I bet my ass that it isn't for a girl._

An interesting necklace caught his eye. Or, to be specific, the pendant of the necklace claimed his interest. Slowly, he touched the well sculpted metal, eyeing it critically. _Perfect._

"How much is this?" Sano asked, hoping he could afford it.

The merchant eyed the piece he was holding. "Ah, interesting choice. That one is quite expensive. What made you like the sculpted wolf?"

A deep, familiar voice answered before Sano can even open his mouth.

"Maybe it reminds him of someone."

Gasping, the roosterhead dropped the pendant on the display. Standing behind him, was a police officer.


End file.
